Codes
by Am241
Summary: A mysterious boy builds a super quantum computer and creates a virtual world. What is this world, and who is in it? Chapter 12 up! T for language. And if you read my story Please leave a review on your way out.
1. Chapter 1

**Codes**

By, Greenboy256

Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko or it's characters.

Chapter 1

It is a normal day, the sun is out and it's the perfect time to be outside having fun, but our story begins with a young genius typing at a computer console in a computer lab filled with machines. "Come on work this time!" the boy said as he hit the enter key, and waited. "God this computer is slow!" shouted the boy, as he waited for the test to complete and tell if the program worked. The computer beeped twice and then displayed a dialog saying "beginning connection to 'Quantum computer node #1'". "FINALLY it worked!" yelled the boy as the connection began to commence.

The computer beeped and displayed a dialog saying

" Quantum node #1 ready for use." " YES it worked now this piece of crap shouldn't be so damn slow!" proclaimed the boy. " Now to put this quantum computer to use." He said and began typing.

The dialog then read, " Virtual earth simulator commencing…

Creating virtual terrain, computing evolution, beginning man creation, compiling city data, computing individual thought matrix…

Starting program…" " HELL YEAH!" the boy yelled, his voice echoing through the dark, vast computer lab.

"Now, to create the custom people and sub-universe." He said to himself. "Starting custom human creation program…" the dialog now displayed. "Okay now to make the people this project was started for." He thought to himself and began typing again.

Custom human #1, Name: Jeremy, Pre-saved file for human: yes, File name: Jeremy 1.bin

Custom human #2, Name: Ulrich, Pre-saved file for human: yes, File name: Ulrich 1.bin

Custom human #3, Name: Odd, Pre-saved file for human: yes, File name: Odd 5.bin

Custom human #4, Name: Yumi, Pre-saved file for human: yes, File name: Yumi 2.bin

Custom human #5, Name: Aelita, Pre-saved file for human: yes, File name: Aelita 1.bin

"Creating virtual beings from pre-saved info…

Virtual creation complete." The dialog now showed. "Okay now to run application 'lyoko 512'." The boy proclaimed. "App 'lyoko 512' starting" the dialog read. "Kick ass" the boy stated. Then a warning window appeared, "WARNING, quantum node #1's memory is full, continuing use of memory for this node may cause damage to your hardware, do you want to use other nodes for multiple processing?"

The boy then says, " of course, that is what their there for." And began typing again.

(This is my first story,I will update often. Please revew.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Codes**

By, Greenboy256

Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko or it's characters.

Chapter 2

(Three days later)

We rejoin the boy at around 5:30 AM on a Saturday. The boy once again walks to the console and begins typing.

" This is the virtual log of George Bathos. I have completed the super quantum computer, and the virtual worlds it contains. My latest project is to build a scanner to enter this world. The computer works by generating a virtual plane of existence, due to it being quantum this world is created as a new dimension. This dimension or better stated 'virtual universe' then becomes a parallel universe to that of our own. This means that the universe then becomes self-dependable, but I will still be able to control it with the computer. Therefore I can be sent there as a virtual character and return by using a computer that exists in the universe I created. Also this means since I would be transferred through the computer I can, in theory also bring people back with me. Of course though this would need a new program. There are two universes in the supercomputer, one is the earth, and the other is Lyoko. Lyoko is a universe accessible from two consoles, my supercomputer and a virtual supercomputer that leaches 5 of my supercomputers CPU to process its information. Lyoko can be accessed from any computer in virtual earth, or Vearth for short, if the person controlling it can find the access point or wants to. I still have much work to do, so I must stop writing this and start writing in script.

Goodbye.

George Bathos.

(Please review)


	3. Chapter 3

**Codes**

By, Greenboy256

Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko or it's characters.

Chapter 3

(Another few weeks later)

We join George at the console once again,

"Okay Finished." He said looking upon the monitor admiring his work.

"Now I can begin the initialization of the universe itself." He stated typing a few last keystrokes and hitting the enter key. The dialog popped up displaying " all components complete, beginning initialization of Vearth…

Beginning event log… hit enter to start." He hit's the key.

We now are at Kadic Boarding School in France, it's a normal day, the sun is out and it's the perfect time to be outside having fun, but our story begins with a young genius typing at a computer console. "Come on, work this time!" he said and pressed the enter key beginning the test of the program. A red ! appears on the screen. " Why can I not get this program to work!" he said. A new window opens on the screen and a girl with pink hair appears and says, " Jeremy I'm sure you'll get the materialization right one of these days." Jeremy looked up and said, " Your right Aelita, I've got to keep trying." And begins typing codes again.

Meanwhile back in the real world

George prepared to enter his homemade scanner to send himself to Vearth. " Beginning human transfer to Vearth…" the dialog, (now being spoken through some speakers) said. " Scanner… Transfer… Virtualization." Was spoken by the computer.

Back in Vearth

George then materialized on the top of the science building of the school. " It worked!" he exclaimed. And opened a laptop that materialized on the ground in front of him. He then Programmed himself into the student database of the supercomputer effectively placing him in every ones memory as a boy of computer geek nature who owns a lot of video games.

(Please revew!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Codes**

By, Greenboy256

(Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story!)

Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko or it's characters.

Chapter 4

We now go and join two other students at the cafeteria by the names of Ulrich and Odd. " Hey have you seen Jeremy?" Odd asked. " He's probably still on his computer." Ulrich stated. "We better go get him before class starts." Odd said. They then leave the cafeteria.

(Back in Jeremy's room)

" Almost done!" Jeremy exclaimed and hit enter. The test commences and a red ! appears on the screen. "I was so sure this one would work!" He exclaimed. Just then Ulrich and Odd came into his room. " Jeremy it's almost time for class." Ulrich stated as he entered the room. " Okay I'll get ready then." Jeremy replied and got up from his chair as Ulrich and Odd left.

(Odd's POV)

As I left the dorm building he thought he saw a person on the roof of the science building. Just then Yumi walked over to them and started talking to Ulrich about something but I was still looking on the roof. " Hey Odd it's time to go to class now." Ulrich said. " Good bye" Yumi said. I then said bye and left.

(George's POV)

"Okay" I said and closed the laptop. Then the palm-pilot I programmed materialized in my hand. I stood there thinking for a moment, and I decided it might be better to come in as a new student. So I took out the palm-pilot and opened a file and ran a program to remove me from every one's memory. "okay now I'll just put myself in the faculty's memory as a new student, faked some papers and therefore I existed as a person in this world.

Okay if anyone has any ideas for this story just send them to me.

And please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Codes**

By, Greenboy256

Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko or it's characters.

Chapter 5

(Georges POV)

I'm walking to the principal's office to inform him that I have arrived at the school. I walk in. " Hello, I'm George Bathos. The new student, and they told me to come see you." I said, as I take a seat in front of the principal's desk. " Ah, George. Welcome to Kadic Boarding School, I am Mr. Delmas.

You will need to move your belongings into your room, here is your room number." Mr. Delmas explains, handing me a piece of paper. " Our grounds keeper and physical education teacher, Jim, will show you to your room, he should be here any moment." He said. Just then a rather fat man in a red jacket came in the room and said " Mr. Delmas, I'm here to take the new student to his room." " Jim this is George Bathos, he's the new student you are to show to his room." "Hello, Jim" I say. " Well let's go then." He says and we leave the room.

(Ulrich's POV)

We were heading over to class and I saw Jim walking towards the dorms with a kid I had never seen before. " Hey Odd, look there's a new kid." I said. Odd replied, "Yeah I've never seen him before." We then continued on to class.

(Jeremy's POV)

I had gotten ready for class when I thought of something I could have made a mistake on the materialization program and had to try a few more codes before class, "Okay this time it's got to work!" I said and hit enter.

Yet again the red ! mark appears. I leave hoping I'm not too late for class. As I'm walking past Ulrich and Odd's dorm, Jim is there with a new student.

" Belpois! You have class now what are you doing here?" Jim yelled. " Sorry Jim I over slept." " Well don't let it happen again!" Jim thin turns to the new kid. " This is your dorm room, just drop your things off here and go to class." "Okay the new boy said." He then opens the door and puts a couple of bags in the room.

(Georges POV)

" Hello, what's your name?" Jeremy asks me. " I'm George Bathos." I say to Jeremy. "I'm Jeremy Belpois." he says. "What class do you have now?" he asks. "Math." I reply. "Me too." He says. " Hey, you know any thing about computers?" I ask. " Yes, everything you need to know to build and program one." He replies. " Maybe you could help me set my computer up, it gets really, really complicated when you hook up the last two CPU towers." I say. "How many CPU towers do you have to hook up?" he asks.

"Around 12." I say. "Whoa, that's a lot of towers!" he says as we reach the classroom.

(Normal POV)

George and Jeremy walk into the classroom. "Jeremy you're late!" The teacher snaps at him. "Sorry I over slept." he said. "Take you seat." The teacher told him. "Class there is a new student today." The teacher said and George walked in. "This is George Bathos." "George why don't you tell us something about yourself?" "Okay. I'm George Bathos I like computers and video games I build my own computers and I have a small cluster of 12 that I need to setup after school." George said. " That's very interesting" the teacher said. "Why don't you go and sit over by Jeremy then." She said. George goes over and takes the seat next to Jeremy.

(okay if anyone has any ideas just E-mail them to me)

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Codes**

By, Greenboy256

Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko or it's characters.

Chapter 6

(Whoa, this story is happening faster than I anticipated… Also _italics_ are thoughts.)

(Later after classes that day)

: Jeremy POV:

We were on our way to setup George's computers, when a thought occurred to me. " Hey George, How exactly are we supposed to set up your computers if you haven't moved into your dorm yet?" I ask him. "Umm… I put them in there earlier before you came and saw me and Jim." He said nervously. _I think he's hiding something._ I thought to myself as we entered his dorm. When I enter I notice three major things one, he's got a lot of computers! 2, there's a TV in the corner of the room with like 25 game consoles hooked to it. 3, there's no bed! "Umm… why don't you have a bed?" I asked. " I ran out of room and I needed the TV over there so I stay on my computer chair." He states. " Won't that be hard on your neck?" I ask. " No not at all, I used to do that all the time." He said. "Okay." I said and started to connect the computers Ethernet ports together.

(About 2 hours later)

: George's POV:

We were finished setting up my computers. " Thanks for the help." I say. " "No problem." Jeremy replied. "Hey before you go, you want to switch on the computer to make sure we got every thing right?" I ask. " That would be a good idea." He stated. So he walked over to the main control node and hit the power button. The computer booted and began checking all the disks. " I guess were done here." I say "Yeah." Jeremy replies. " See ya man." I said. " See ya." He replied and left.

: Jeremy's POV:

_With a setup like that he could easily find the super computer_. I thought as I left.

(Just to clear this up, George didn't program his computers into existence because he wanted to see how well he programmed his AI's so he used setting up his computer to talk to him. Also he can't tell anybody about him creating the universe or else they would send him to an asylum.)

(Please review! if I don't get any new reviews I might give up on this story thinking it wasn't successful!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Codes**

By, Greenboy256

Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko or it's characters.

(Please review, anonymous reviews are accepted!)

Chapter 7

(Jeremy's POV)

I awake to the sound of Aelita yelling from my computer.

"Jeremy, Jeremy! Xana has launched an attack!" she practically screamed at me. "FINNALY, you woke up!" she said. "What? Oh, sorry. Okay I'll call the others, wait in a deactivated tower until we get there." I said. "Okay." Aelita said, as Jeremy picked up his phone and started dialing Ulrich.

(George's POV)

The computer begins to beep loudly. "WHO?!" I yell waking abruptly and falling backwards in my chair. " Oh, it's the computer…" I say and sit up again. I read through a few lines on the screen. "WHAT?!" I yell. "Xana is attacking my world through an access path I left from the transfer!" "Oh hell, I got to go back fast!" I said and began typing codes furiously. "OH HELL!!! I CAN'T LEAVE IF XANA EXISTS?! THAT MAKES NO SENSE!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, fortunately I programmed my room to be sound proof.

(Yumi's POV)

I awake to the sound of my cell phone ringing. "Hello?" I ask. "Yumi Xana is attacking!" it was Ulrich. "Okay, bye" I say and hang up, I then get ready to go to the factory.

(George's POV)

"Okay I guess I'll delete Xana, leave and start Vearth over." I say and type the codes in. The dialog window appears on the screen, it read, "ERROR 2600- Could not finish the deletion of file "Xana.BIN". Files of over 60 terabytes must be deleted from the main console." " Oh yeah… I forgot about that… SO I'M STUCK HERE!!!" I exclaimed. "Okay now I have to wait until they defeat Xana… Or maybe I could help them a little…"

(Norm POV)

Every one was arriving at the factory around the same time. When they reach the control room Odd asks "So does anyone know what the attack is this time?" "No, strangely enough." Jeremy replies and exits the elevator. The others continued down to the scanners, each person went to a scanner. "Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization! Jeremy said transferring them to Lyoko.

(George's POV)

"Okay I can use my cameras to see what's happening at least." I say and type a few more codes. A monitor flashes and shows what's happening in my world, but nothing was happening there. "WHAT?!" I yell once more. "Okay then lets trace the transaction between the Xana and the computer." I say this and type a few more lines. "OH SHIT! He's funneling power from the rest of the computer to make himself more powerful! Wait a minute… That would mean that he's set a trap for the Lyoko warriors…" "OH SHIT! I got to see what's happening!" I type some more codes.

(In Lyoko, norm POV)

The gang approaches the tower that Aelita was hiding in. They find her waiting outside. "Okay you guy, get to the tower. We don't know what Xana's up to!" "Okay Jeremy." Aelita said as they left to the tower. As they leave Ulrich asks, "Are there any monsters ahead?" "No, it's really weird, there are no monsters anywhere on my screens." Jeremy replies. Then as they approach around 150 feet away from the tower hundred and hundreds of mega tanks virtualize in front of them. "OH MY GOD! 1000 MEGA TANKS JUST APPEARED IN FRONT OF YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jeremy yelled so loud he could be heard on the factory floor above through all that concrete. "HOLY SHIT!!!" every one in Lyoko screamed at the same time.

(Georges POV)

"OH SHIT!!! There's no way they can beat all those monsters!" I yelled. "That's it I'm going to Lyoko!" I said and typed more codes. I then devirtualize from Vearth and appear on Lyoko. I look as I would normally look on Vearth only lower resolution and with fewer colors. " HOLY SHIT!!! SOMETHING JUST APEARED ON MY SCREEN THAT HAS INFINITE LIFE POINTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jeremy screamed so loudly he nearly blew his microphone. " Whoa it's GEORGE! How the hell did you get here?!!!" Odd yelled at him. "I'll explain later, now we have to keep Aelita safe and destroy these monsters!" I yelled back._ Umm… okay I'm here now, so now what do I do?_ I thought as the mega tanks started charging. "RUN!!!" I yell as the mega tanks begin to fire, although a lot of them hit others destroying about a third of them. We get back to the tower. "Okay everyone in the tower!" I say and we all enter. "Okay first of all, WHY ARE YOU HERE?!!!" Odd screamed at me. "Look I can't tell you now because the mega tanks will come and destroy the tower, we need to be out of this sector, now!" I exclaim. "Okay Aelita says and walks to the edge of the platform where she then dives into the data stream below. The rest of us follow her and soon find ourselves in another tower. "Okay that'll buy us some time." I say. " Okay now will you tell us why and how you are here?" Jeremy asks. "Okay, I as you may know am George Bathos, What you don't know is I created your universe, and Lyoko. You all, being Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi are all custom artificial intelligent humanoids who were actually based off of real human genetic codes, but were modified into you, using a gigantic super quantum computer I've been building since I was nine. The rest of the world was simulated by the computer." I explain. " So then how did you get here then?" Aelita asked. " I built a scanner and used it, however your universe would still exist because it will become self-contained and then be a new universe."

"Okay…" every one said. "So why don't you just delete Xana then?" Jeremy asks. "Yeah I tried that and I have to be at the main console back in my world." "So, why don't you do that?" Yumi asks. "Well the program bugged up and now I can't go back if Xana exists." I explain. "Oh." Odd said. " So do you have any powers of weapons or something?" Ulrich asked. " I don't think so, unless you count having unlimited life points as a power." "Okay, but if you can control this universe, why don't you program a sword or something?" Yumi asked. "That's a good idea actually." I say and open a console screen and type some codes. A sword appears in my hand. "There." I say, "An indestructible sword, but it only does 20 damage." I state. "Okay, we better go destroy those mega tanks and get Aelita to the tower." Odd says. "Okay, lets go I say to the others and jump down into the data stream. We arrive in the other tower again and exit to find the monsters have regenerated. "Guys the mega tanks have regenerated!" "We can see that Jeremy." I said. " Okay lets go kill shit!" I yell and go running randomly stabbing the open mega tanks and getting hit several times. " Why does he get infinite life points?" Odd asks. " Just to let you know Odd, it hurts like hell to get hit!" I yell from somewhere in the field of mega tanks. "Hey George! You actually have a count down of 30 minutes then you'll have only 512 life points." Jeremy informed me. "Okay how much time do I have left? I ask. " 10 minutes 36 seconds" Jeremy told me. "Okay, got to hurry then." I say. 10 minutes later from me stabbing and the mega tanks shooting each other, there were about 16 left, now every one came out of the tower and started to attack, Odd fired dual laser arrows at two mega tanks and destroyed them, Ulrich used his triangulate ability and destroyed three, Yumi destroyed three others with the fans, I kicked one that fired then fired into four others then stabbed it, and every one else destroyed the last three. "Okay I tell Aelita it's safe to come back now." Jeremy states. A few moments later Aelita emerges from the tower and we head to the activated tower. Aelita enters the tower and floats to the top platform and places her hand on the console screen. Aelita, Code: Lyoko. The tower deactivated. " Hey Jeremy I need to stay on Lyoko awhile, is this okay with you?" I asked. "Umm okay but what about school and stuff?" " I only need a few hours to work on something." I say " Okay just don't mess with my files." "Okay." I say. "I'm bringing you guys back now." Jeremy says as he brings Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich back to earth.

(Man, that took forever to write! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Codes**

By, Greenboy256

Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko or it's characters.

Chapter 8

(If you want to know what George looks like it will be posted in my profile page, and Please Review!)

(George's POV)

I stayed on lyoko because it would be easiest to work on profiles from a touch-screen interface like the one in the towers. Aelita asks, "Why did you want to stay on lyoko?" " I need to work on my lyoko profile from one of the towers here." I reply. "What's wrong with your profile?" she inquired. "Well, first of all I need a weapon that I don't have to program before I use it, second I need to replace this whole infinite life point thing and get a more useful power." I tell her. "Okay." She says. "I need to go to the way tower in the forest sector to edit profiles." "You'll popup at it using the way tower here. "Thanks." I say and leave to go to the other tower we were using earlier.

(Jeremy's POV, before everyone else leaves,)

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi all enter the elevator and stop at the control room. When they arrive instead of going to the elevator with everyone else, Jeremy takes his headset off and tells them, "I'm going to stay here and monitor what goes on in Lyoko, I don't trust that George is a real person."

"Well, do you think its Xana?" Yumi asks. "It couldn't be, Xana would have had to activate tower!" Ulrich exclaimed. "Not necessarily, Xana uses towers to attack our world, he might not need one for Lyoko. I think one of you may need to stay in Lyoko with Aelita." Jeremy informed them. "I'll do it." Yumi volunteered. "Okay then, Yumi you head to the scanners.

(George's POV)

I arrive at the tower and open a window. Several popup windows start saying things about the status of the computer and whatnot, I close these and open a dialog window and my profile. I begin the modifications.

(Okay, there's chapter eight, Please Review! Anonymous reviews are allowed! I won't update to chapter 9 without at least one more review.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Codes**

By, Greenboy256

Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko or it's characters.

Chapter 9

(Okay, this is chapter nine. And Please review! Even If you don't like the story tell me what you think is bad, if you do like it tell me if anything needs improvement!)

(Aelita's POV)

Jeremy had just informed me that he was going to stay and monitor whatever George was doing. I close my window and exit the tower to meet Yumi. There I greeted her and we went back into the tower. "Jeremy what exactly do we do now?" Yumi inquired. "Just protect Aelita incase 'George' does anything funny, or attack him if he gets into any files he shouldn't be in." Jeremy responded.

(George's POV)

I had just about gotten connected with the whole supper quantum computer. The dialog was displaying " Connecting to supper quantum 87… 94… 99… 100. Connection complete." "Okay." I say typing some more and opening my default lyoko profile.

'With Jeremy again'

A window pops up displaying the loading bar. "What? What is he connecting to? Lyoko profiles? There shouldn't be another computer with those!" he said as another window popped up showing files getting modified in a profile. HOLY SHIT! He's modifying those files fast!!! It'd take me months to do that! YUMI GO DIVERTUALIZE GEORGE!!!" He Yelled. Yumi jumps from the sudden sound. "Okay." She says and runs to out of the current tower to the way tower. Jeremy dials Ulrich's phone number as fast as he could.

'With Ulrich and Odd, Ulrich POV'

Odd and I decided not to leave the factory because we probably would be needed again in lyoko. Odd convinced me to go exploring the factory. We were on the factory floor when my cell phone began to ring. I check the caller I.D. and see it's Jeremy. When I answer he immediately yells at the top of his lungs " ULRICH, GET ODD AND GO TO THE SCANNERS!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!" he hangs up. "Odd we have to go to lyoko." I inform him. We then take off running to the elevator. We get to our scanners and they instantly close and send us to lyoko faster than ever before. We arrive quickly near the tower in which George is working. Yumi runs up to us.

(George's POV)

I finish modifying my profile and exit the tower to be greeted by six projectiles flying at me at an alarming rate. "HOLY SHIT!" I yell and dodge the fans, laser arrows, and the sword. As I jump to avoid the sword I extend my arm and send billions of volts of electricity through the air and blasted the attackers. They fly back and land on their backs several feet from where they were standing. " YOU GUYS JUST LOST 60 LIFE POINTS!!!" Jeremy yells. Odd continues to lay on the ground first and says, "What the hell was that?!" "We just got electrocuted, dumb ass." Ulrich replies. " How'd he do that?" Yumi asks. " I don't know you guys…" Jeremy said somewhat more clam, but more confused. " Why haven't we gotten up yet?" Odd asked. "Because you kept talking about the electric attack." I answer." "George or whoever you are, what did you connect to? And how did it have our lyoko profiles?" Jeremy asks. " I told you already, yes I'm George, and I connected to the super quantum computer to edit _my_ profile. " Why did you edit your profile?" Odd asked. "Because I needed a weapon that didn't need to be reprogrammed every time I go to lyoko." I reply. "Why can't we move?" Odd inquired. "Because it's a electrical attack that causes paralysis of the body for a two minutes, depending on the amount of energy used by an attack." I respond. "Okay, if you really made the universe HOW did you do it?" Jeremy asked, still skeptical of me not being Xana or something. " I used the super quantum computer to create an 12th dimension that I then used to create your universe, it is now self-contained and will function without the computer. However as long as the computer is active the universe can be altered in different ways." I explain. "So you can do anything…" Ulrich inquired. "Theoretically yes." I answer. "I'm confused…" Odd said. " So do you believe me yet?" I ask. "No" Jeremy replies. "Why not?" I ask. "Because I don't trust you." He replies. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi all stand up now. " You know what? Lets discus this later We all better go back to our respective home type deals and get some rest." I say. "Okay." Odd says. "Good bye." I say and teleport out of lyoko back to my dorm. "Well that's over." I say and collapse in my computer char and instantly fall asleep.

(TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE!!! It wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but it took long enough to write. Please Review!)


	10. Chapter 10

**­­Codes**

By, Greenboy256

Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko or it's characters.

Greenboy256: Chat conversations are in this format.

Chapter 10

(Jeremy POV)

"So uhh, What just happened?" Odd asked sounding more confused than I have ever heard him. "Well George has left my screens and I searching to see if he's still on lyoko." I reply, almost as confused as he is. "You think it's Xana?" Yumi asked. "Maybe." I reply. " I don't think that George is Xana." Aelita states. " Yeah, if it was Xana then he would have tried to kill us already." Ulrich comments. "Ulrich's right." Odd states. " Let's be cautious of George until we come up with a decision on whether or not to trust him." I say. "Okay." Everyone replies.

(George POV)

I awake latter the next day and remember what had happened. " I really have to get out of here." I say, when I realize that I have class today. " Ugh I'm too tired and have too much work to do to go to class." I type in a code and time pauses. " There now I can sleep and work as long as I want to." I state and begin to type some more codes. The dialog appears and displays, WARNING! Any changes in master programming during simulation may cause an unexpected faults in the quantum relay, possibly resulting in a total existence failure of the entire universe. Do you want to continue?" I stare at the screen. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I SEE THIS BEFORE" I yell in the sudden realization that it is completely impossible for me to leave until Xana is destroyed. "Man this sucks…" I mumble in anguish. "There has to be a way to go back to my world." I say looking up at the monitor once more. I type a few lines and open an application. The screen now reads " Logical reasoning software V 3.1.0". I type in some variables and their values and hit enter. The program beeps and displays the logical reasoning to what I should do now. " USER 01, SIMPLEST AND SAFEST WAY TO RETURN TO UNIVERSE 01- HELP TO DEFEAT MAIN ENEMY TO RECALL EVENTS DURING VIRTUALIZATION. THEN CONFIGURE EVENTS FOR RE-MATERIALIZATION. END LOGICAL TEST." I read over the event log for the calculation. "Okay, but first I have to gain the lyoko warriors trust… Now the problem is how I'm going to do that…" I recall our past encounters and come to realize how much everyone seems to be so distrusting. "Except for Aelita, who seems to trust me a bit more than anyone else". I look down at the computer once more. "I should have been more careful of my inter-universal traveling". I sit back in my chair and continue pondering the possible outcomes of programs and other supercomputer related topics. "The best possible solution would be to talk with the lyoko warriors, particularly Jeremy." I look down to the computer yet again and open a chat window and connect with the supercomputer in the factory, which is where I presume Jeremy is at the time.

(Jeremy POV)

"Stay in Lyoko until I do a complete search for George." I say watching for any sign of him. "Okay." Odd replies. Suddenly a chat window opens. I check to see who it is and to my dismay I see it is George. "Hey guys, George just opened a chat window". "What's he saying?" Ulrich inquired. "Nothing yet, hold on." I respond. The window beeps and displayed Georges message.

George: Hello? Is anyone there?

I look at the message and send one back,

Jeremy: Where did you go?!

A few seconds pass and I receive another message.

George: I went back to my dorm.

Jeremy: And how did you do that?

"Hey Jeremy, what's he saying?" Odd asks once more. "Hold on a minute!" I shout back.

George: Look, I told you I created this universe in a giant quantum computer and I can teleport to and from places by typing codes into any computer.

Jeremy: I still don't believe you.

George: Look all I want to do is get rid of Xana so I can go back home.

Jeremy: Why did you come here?

George: Because I had been working on that computer ever since I was nine, and didn't want the last three years of my life to be a waste.

Jeremy: How the hell did you finish your supercomputer, trillions of times more powerful than our computer, in three years?

George: I used a machine I finished when I turned 11 that could perform return to the pasts. Similar to yours, only mine kept everyone from aging until it reached the time that I used it last.

Jeremy: so how many times did you use it?

"Hey Jeremy, now can you tell us what he's saying?" Odd inquired yet again. "Okay, he says that he's in his dorm and is explaining how he built his supercomputer in three years." I answer.

George: Well if each return went back two days, and I kept going back for about 27 years, then it would be about 4,927 times.

Jeremy: So it took about 30 years… why did you want to make the computer anyway?

George: Because I knew I could with time, also it would revolutionize the technological world. Beside that I could use it to recreate the code lyoko universe. You and all people in this world were only a television show until I made and programmed my supercomputer and made you all. It was also to prove a theory of mine, and I decide to do this as a test.

Jeremy: It's a little unnerving to find out that you were a television show until some fan recreated your universe…

George: Everything is different here though; there is a very small chance anything that happens in the show would happen here, except the existence of the lyoko warriors, including you, and that of Xana. I made you all and Xana. In my original design could be destroyed easily, should the need be, however he tapped into the supercomputer and has disabled the way to annihilate it so easily. But there is one way that we can get rid of Xana and give us time to materialize Aelita, then I could leave and continue my work.

The problem with this method is that it had a 50-50 chance that it would cause a catastrophic disaster with both universes, possibly destroying both.

Jeremy: What do we have to do to destroy Xana?

George: I would have to redo some of the master programming while the program is running. Discuss it with the others and tell me what you think I should do.

"Hey guys, George has a way to get rid of Xana, but it could cause both universes to be destroyed, a 50-50 chance to be exact. What do you think we should do?" Jeremy says into the headset. "I knew it would all come down to something like this one day." Odd states, looking mildly depressed. "I say we do it, if George really made the universe he can probably fix it too." Ulrich answers. "I agree with Ulrich." Yumi replies. "I say we don't do it." Odd responded. "Do I get to vote as well?" Aelita inquired. "Of course you get to vote, you may live on lyoko but you still are a part of this universe!" Jeremy responded. " I say we do it." Aelita answered. "Well, it wouldn't matter if I said no or not, I guess George has another file to modify.

Jeremy: We think you should go ahead and do it.

George: I'll need to use the computer at the lab, it has most control over the supercomputer. I'll be there in a few seconds.

The chat window closes and George appears next to me. "Hello again Jeremy." He says. I get up from the chair and back up.

(George POV)

I sat in the computer chair and put the headset on. "It's George, I'm going to try to modify the universe now." I begin to connect to the quantum computer. "Where's that file?" I mumble to myself and open the file labeled 'Universe 02'. I typed the changes to the file, "Okay here goes everything…" I state and hit enter.

(Gonna need one more review before I post chapter 11)


	11. Chapter 11

**Codes**

By, Greenboy256

Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko or it's characters.

Chapter 11

(George POV)

I hit the enter key… I then look up to the monitor in fear of what might happen next. A window pops up with the dialog displaying " Starting modification, 1 14..." "Whew…" I sigh in relief. "I'm guessing that it worked." Jeremy states. "Yeah, I" I am cut off in mid-sentence by an incredibly loud noise coming from all directions. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Odd yelled who just seemed to appear with everyone else, including Aelita. "IT CRASHED!!!" I yell back, just then every molecule in everything around us jumped four feet away from each other. Then there was a bright white flash and everything went dark…

I awake later to find myself in a dark abyss, looking around I realize I am alone. "Hello?" the sound echoes in all directions once and then fades away. I look down at myself only to see that I am a 3D model, or lyoko form. I look around and see a light in the distance. "I wonder…" I say and produce a spark between my fingers. "Okay, that works." I mumble and attempt to walk forward. I look down and realize that I'm not standing on anything and seem to be floating. "Hmm… If I can generate large amounts of electricity, then I should be able to make a corona wind and move. " I then charge my body and begin to move forward, towards the light.

(Ulrich POV)

I wake up in a black void, "Whoa where am I?" I ask. "I don't know". Not expecting a response I jerk back and look to try to find the source of the voice. "Who's there?!" I yell, looking around feverishly. "Calm down, It's Jeremy." Jeremy answers. "Where are you?" I ask. "Look up." Jeremy responds. I look up and sure enough there's Jeremy. "Hello." He says. " I look down at myself and to find that I'm a 3D model, but in normal earth form. I look to my side and see that my saber is still there. "Jeremy, What happened?" I ask. "From everything that's been said so far, the program crashed and the universes fell apart." He explained. "So, are we dead?" "No I don't think so, we just seem to be in a kind of void." Jeremy responds. "Do you see that light over there?" I ask. "Yeah." He says back. "Let's go to the light." I declare. We then seem to drift in the direction of the light.

(Yumi POV)

I awake to someone shaking me. "Yumi, Yumi wake up!" The person yells to me. "What?" I say as everything comes into focus. "Aelita, where are we?" I ask. "I'm not sure." she replied. I look at myself and see that I am in lyoko form, but I'm not a 3D model. Aelita is still in lyoko form. "Look, there's a light over there." Aelita states, pointing in the direction of the light. "I have a feeling we need to go to the light." Aelita says. We seem to start to drift in that direction.

(George POV)

I arrive at the source of the light to see Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremy, who seems to be floating higher than the rest of us, all have arrived to the light at nearly the same time. "Hello everyone." I say as we all stop drifting. "George, where are we?" Jeremy asks. " I have no Idea." I respond. I look around and notice Odd isn't here. "Do any of you know here Odd is?" I ask. "No." everyone responds in unison. "I have a question, why are we so calm even though we're floating in a void, one of our friends seems to have quit existing, and reality just collapsed?" Ulrich asked. "Uhh… I guess that our files are slightly corrupted making us feel calm." I reply. I look to the source of light to see it's a building with the lights on. "This building seems familiar…" I say. I drift closer to it and realize where I had seen the building before. "Guys, this building is my computer lab!" I shout.

(Please Review! I won't even begin to write another chapter until I get some more reviews!!! I know there are people are out there!!)


	12. Chapter 12

**Codes**

By, Greenboy256

Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko or it's characters.

Chapter 12

(George POV)

"Well if it is you computer lab then can we go inside?" asked Jeremy. "I think so… We'll need to figure out how to get you down so we can go in the door." I reply. "I think I can go down…" said Jeremy. "well then you need to do that." I said. " I found Odd." Said Yumi. "No, " I answered "that's the second version of Odd, I made the artificial intelligence program incorrectly and now he just keeps getting stupider and stupider." "how do you know?" Asked Ulrich. "The purple dot in his hair is too light, and he just stopped existing again." I say in reply. "Why haven't we gone inside yet?" Aelita inquired. "Right, Jeremy get down here, we need to go inside now." I say. Jeremy drifts down. "Okay." He says. "we drift to the door to find that it is locked. "does anyone by chance have an unusual key on them?" I ask. "no" said every one at once again. "well I'll look under this mat then." I say and look under a mat that just appeared. "Don't worry I found one." I say and pick the key up. We step inside, I look around the familiar building. "There's nothing in here." Yumi said. I look around and realize that all my supercomputer components were indeed missing. "Yes… so it seems." I walk to the corner of the room were I had the console, only to find something nobody would expect to see in a high-tech computer lab. "What's that?" asked Ulrich. "It's my old Commodore 64" I reply. "Okay, so is that the quantum computer you keep bragging about?" Yumi asked. "No, not at all." I reply. I sit down and turn the system on. The screen then displays ,

COMMODORE 64 BASIC V2

64 K RAM SYSTEM 38911 BASIC BYTES FREE

READY.

"Is that it?" Jeremy asked. "No," said Aelita "I know about the Commodore, see if there is anything on the disk." "Okay." I say and type "LOAD "$",8" when the monitor displays READY I type "LIST". The computer then tells me that there are several things on the disk. "It says that there are,

SUPERCOMPUTER CONSOLE.POO

UNIVERSE ONE.BIN

UNIVERSE TWO.BIN

ODD 5.BIN

On the disk.

"Run Supercomputer console." Said Aelita. "okay." And load the program and run it. There is a loud popping sound. I turn around to see what it was and see that my supercomputer had reappeared and had started to boot.

"That was weird…" Said Ulrich. "Yeah." I say. "Is that possible in this universe or something?" Yumi asked. "Not normally…" I reply.

(TO ANY ONE WHO READS THIS, FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY, REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!!! PLEASE!!!!"


End file.
